Mors
Mors is an antagonist of the Dark Woods series. He is a manifestation of the powers from Plague Master and siblings with Atra. He along with his sister are recurring antagonists throughout Dark Woods III: The Plague Returns Story Dark Woods III: The Plague Returns Mors was summoned along with his little sister Atra by The Enemy. He was given form by The Enemy representing the 'will' that Plague Master left behind after his death. Mors is an important component in the revival of Plague Master. He first appeared after Hein and the others managed to defeat the Anglerfish in the Luminous Lagoon. He was there without his sister and stole the conch from the Anglerfish after it was defeated by the protagonists. He tells them that if they want to get it they have to meet them at the peak of the mountain. He then is summoned by Atra and headed along with her to the mountain. At the peak of the mountain they are awaiting the protagonists with the intention to lock them up inside of the cave so they can't enter the carnival. They battle them and succeed in locking them up in the caverns but the conch disappeared along with them. They dismissed it and headed back. Mors is mostly busy keeping track of the protagonists and notices when they escape the caverns and warns Ashley about this. After a certain amount of time Mors takes Atra to the fortress after Stein was eliminated and failed to collect Hein's blood. They go there to defeat Hein and Rai. Mors leaves Atra behind with Rai while Hein follows Mors to the rooftop of the building. Hein manages to defeat Mors who however is saved by Ashley at the last moment. Mors acquired Hein's blood and was summoned back to his original form by Ashley so she could summon her father. He last appeared in his essence form as the will of Plague Master before infusing with him again into one person. Personality As surprising as it may sound Mors has a personality all of himself that takes almost no aspects of Plague Master. Mors always seems to be indifferent about every situation and seems to not care that much about the situation. He is very loyal to Plague Master and wishes to be reunited with him again. He is very serious over his mission to revive Plague Master again. Although he mostly often acts indifferent he does have a sadistic side in which he enjoys the pain of others whether they be enemies of not. Powers & Abilities Mors acquires the more offensive skills of Plague Master unlike Atra. Mors has the ability to sprout wings from his back and primarily uses the wings and flight in his attacks. Other than that he makes use of Nocturnal Energy but mainly in the form of throwing discs like Hein only could in the first game. He however is also seen summoning pillars of dark energy from the ground at various places. Another attack of his involves shooting multiple blasts of energy from his body that aim at his opponent. He can enhance his speed with the wings and soar through the sky. His wings are firm, strong and very sharp. Trivia *The phrase "black death" (atra mors) is ancient, derived from Homeric Greek and adopted in classical Latin. It is in origin a poetic characterisation of death as dark and terrible (ater "black" having the overtones of "gloomy, sad, dismal, unlucky") not used specifically of epidemics or the bubonic plague. Category:Dark Woods Category:Dark Woods Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dark Heart Games Category:Free to use Characters